Count Your Limits
by Lusingato Cuore
Summary: Multiple attacks. Multiple situations that depend on how you'll face them. Their target is Decimo. Will stop at nothing to have him in their palm. What can his guardians do? What can his allies do? What can he do? What can Reborn do? Can Reborn and the others make it without any mistake? Or will they face the consequence and lose the heart of their famiglia?
1. Prologue

**Author: Lusingato Cuore**

**Pairing: R27, slight for other shippings**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Anxiety**

**Do bare with this every living being who is reading this. I might not be a top notch author for your taste. But... I do love R27 as one of my favs and brought this to you with my intensity of love for it. **

**(='-'=) Banzai~**

* * *

The wind was so kind and gentle in the late evening gracefully dancing in the breeze as to where the Vongola were having their time in a Beach House they recently rented for the summer. Near the shore somewhere in the cold night stood Sawada Tsunayoshi watching the water slowly move forward and backward. He smiled at the feeling of it since its been a while since he last felt at ease, at least normal for once right after he met Reborn who is responsible for changing his life. He was enjoying the waft of the currents until a slight pain happened to occur in his mind.

"I-te!" Tsuna cried out as he lifted his left hand to comfort his aching zone in his head. "What was that all of a sudden?" he wondered. Ignoring the thought, he glanced up at the sky filled with stars and a fully glowing moon that didn't conclude people to use flashlights because of its bright light to guide them along the way.

The boy seemed glad that the atmosphere seemed warm. "How long do you intend to stand there like an idiot, Dame-Tsuna?" a deep voice asked the young boy from behind him. Turning his head to that familiar voice, he saw his tutor who recently got freed from his long curse.

"Reborn...", he muttered, "What are you doing here?" he asked the hit man in front of him. Slowly, yet coolly placing both hands in his pocket found in each side, he replied, "The others are already missing you. You should head back." Tsuna then realized he actually left the house without informing them about it and felt a bit bad for doing so.

"Ah, I completely forgot about that. Ehehe... Sorry..." he said while scratching the back of his head with embarrassment. It stayed silent for a moment with nothing but the sound of the wind blowing, water splashing and currents flowing between them. The tall man decided to break the silence and asked, "Why are you here, anyways? It's not like you to mysteriously disappear and go out on your own. You're the Vongola Decimo, who is basically in training and is still useless."

The other took a second thought to give his excuse. Taking a deep breath he responded "... I just felt like it. The night seemed really calming outside that I had the urge to come out and enjoy it just for a while with myself..." he said while looking down as the water piled up the sand on his small feet. Those words convinced Reborn's question. fair enough, his student has been to a lot lately one after the other. He knows Tsuna needs time on his own, too after all.

But seeing his student with that calm, tender face right now is really something... It seemed adorable to him. He needn't to deny the fact on what he thought because its based on the truth. You rarely see a person like this to be at so much light. Reborn often sees a goofy smile on his pathetic student when it comes to thinking of his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko.

But ever since then, Tsuna stopped liking her after he got rejected. Though he is glad that their just good friends for now and so nothing would distract his training.

Turning around as of to leave the brunette alone, he gave his last statement. "Well... I'll leave you for now. But make sure you come back before we take dinner. Got it?" he asked to make sure. "Will do." the boy responded with a pleasant smile taken as a 'Thank you'.

As he began to step out of the scene..._BOOM!_

An explosion escaped the area. The two realized the sudden noise came from the beach house where smoke was lurking out to the air._ "What the-?!"_ the boy thought and wasted no time to run to it.

As they both raced to the spot, more explosions were heard, causing more worries in the young boys heart. Up ahead, he saw his friends in battle mode against a giant robot."Everyone!" Tsuna cried out.

"Tenth! Thank goodness you're alright!" Gokudera said.

"Whats that thing doing here?" the other asked. "Apparently, we found this hiding in one of the basements. And once we took a closer look at it... Well... I guess you can tell what happened next... Ehehe..." laughed a less worried Yamamoto.

"Uhm... Where's Onii-san?" Tsuna asked rather anxious to know what his Sun Guardian is up to at this busy moment. "Arghh!" nearby was Ryohei punching the robot's side with fury. "Gahhh! This is extremely hard!" he growled with his punches continuously punishing the metal but keeps failing.

"My katana doesn't seem to work either. Its as hard as titanic." said a rather disappointed Yamamoto. "Tch. Thats because you're weak Baseball Idiot." Gokudera said coldly.

"I think we're like ignoring that thing right now..." Tsuna said to himself with a little sweat dripping down his head in the side.

_" Having trouble I see... Is that right... Vongola Decimo?" _an unfamiliar voice trailed its way inside the brunettes thoughts. _" Kukuku...Well..."_ he added, _" You shouldn't be here... None of you should be here... As soon as 5 minutes will pass this baby is going to blow you all into smithereens... Sadly, you'll have to bid you last farewell to this small world of yours..."_ it suddenly began to trail off.

"..na... na... Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out to his friend. As Tsuna became aware with his surroundings, he disrupted the sight of a missile speeding up on him.

"E-Eh?!" he was about to dodge. But something bothered him; as it is, Tsuna couldn't move at all. Every muscle he tries to forcefully move seemed to ache like a thousand stones being thrashed at him. He could see the deadly weapon closing in to his direction without any signs that it would miss. He thought it was now the end of it.

Until a gunshot was heard, it exploded and seemed rather close enough to hurt the boy. As Tsuna looked up to his side, his savior was his own tutor, Reborn. "R-Reborn?" he stuttered. "You alright?" he asked as gently as possible. Why is he like that somehow? Usually he'd get pissed for his lack of awareness and tell him to not let his guard down.

"Uh... Y-Yeah... But... I can't move... wait. I can't MOVE?!" finally conscious of the reality of his movements. "Yeah, I know. The pressure here seems comparatively familiar to that of the Anti Tr-ni-set radiation back in the future." he said without losing sight of the robot before him.

_"Guess we should be lucky Kyoko-chan and the others aren't here to get involved."_ Tsuna thought, knowing things will get even more messed up if they were. Then it smacked him. The Robot is going to explode in no time! "Reborn! Everyone! We have to evacuate now!" he yelled so that the others could hear. _  
_

"What? Why? I'm not backing off from this big piece of Metal!" argued an overly impatient Ryohei who continuously punched the leg of the robot.

"No. We haven't much time!" Tsuna said almost losing his temper at the moment. Before he could say any further instructions, Reborn raised his arm in front of him which meant to a halt to say the next statement.

"Listen to Tsuna as a friend!" he growled. They all stopped and stared in amazement of the man's sudden burst. "R-Reborn..." the boy couldn't believe it either but was really thankful that caught their attention. Going back to the topic at hand, they finally came to their senses and decided to retreat.

_" I'll have to move as well and-"_ Tsuna's thought were caught off as soon as he was lifted in a bridal style by Reborn. "Uwah! R-Reborn! W-What are you doing?" he stammered from his sudden behavior.

"Baka. I can put you down if you really want to die so badly." he replied coldly in manner he would usually act like. "O-oh... Sorry..." he apologized.

_"...3...2...1...Kaboom."_

The Beach house was a total mess. And some way or another, they'll have to explain this situation to the owner without getting sued. But one thing they all agreed on:

"This summer is the worst."

* * *

**I hope this didn't waste your time. This is not much yet. I shall be leaving my next update soon. The Rated M scenes are yet to come in the future chapters.**

**So please, do review and tell me your opinions. They shall be truly helpful. Basically, I'm making this as my second released fanfic (since the first one was an epic fail) to pass the time till I get the energy back for school.**

**Till next time. **

**(='o'=)O Yoshi~**


	2. Chapter 1: Watch your mouth

**Author: Lusingato Cuore**

**Pairing: R27, slight for other shippings**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Anxiety**

**I am back little beings. Though I haven't the thought of it, I am still here.**

**... Here is more. (='-'=)**

* * *

**Time: 10:48 pm**

**Area: Deepest realms of Namimori**

_Footsteps echoed in a dark hallway under the moonlight. There was a person heading towards a door; he was alone. He slowly turned the doorknob and opened it with a slight squeak revealing a shadow of someone inside._

_The room was filled with medieval furniture. You can easily see the skeletons hanging like its for Halloween, However, they are unfortunately the bodies and bones of the last victims of the owner of this room._

_"Enrique-sama... we received word that they managed to escape during the attack you planned._

_ Should we send some hunters to watch out for them?" asked a calm voice which came from a man in his early twenties. He called out to a guy sitting comfortably on a black recamier chenile._

_The man called,__Enrique, was a red-head guy with a piercing of skulls attached together in a chain to his ear. You could say he's got the looks; but never say he's got the personality._

_ In simple words, he loves to be spoiled with entertainment by watching other people suffer with his own doings. Sadist... is what you call him._

_He was holding onto a glass of wine with his other hand in his cheek to form a face palm. He turned the glass slowly, watching with his red eyes glinting against the wine turning like a theres a whirlpool inside._

_"Enrique-sama...?" called again the other man who seemed to be ignored._

_ "Yes. Yes." the boy finally replied without any care on the world. "I guess we'll have to let them off for now. After all... It was fun seeing them run like little rodents anyways, he-he." Enrique snickered just by thinking of the scene he last saw them in._

_Enrique stood up and slowly walked towards a window. "I can see that everything is still intact am I right, Lowell?" he questioned while still focusing on the furniture in front of him._

_"Yes." was what Lowell, the other man, replied. "Then," Enrique added, "Do mind and take out the orders I have prepared head on. It would be troublesome to wait for the signal." The other stood firmly and left with a bow without any more further statements given to him._

_A wide smirk ran through the man's lips. "Kukuku... This is going to be the best show I could ever set my eyes on..."_

_Enrique took out a dart and slowly, yet perfectly, threw it at a target next to him. The picture of his aim slowly fell down. The person on the picture was Tsuna._

_"Let the game begin..."_

* * *

**Time: 10:48 pm**

**Area: Sawada Residence**

"Mou... I can't stop thinking about what happened 2 weeks ago..." the young boy let out a heavy sigh as he clutched his knees together with his arms wrapped around it. He was having his night bath before he decided to go to sleep.

"But... One of the remaining particles of the beach house didn't seem to be destroyed... Thats really one of the weirdest things that happened so far."Tsuna took a moment and gazed at the ceiling to recall the past event that happened in the beach.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_"Well, there goes the party." said a rather disappointed Yamamoto. "You idiot! Who cares about the party?! We could've had ourselves killed if turf-top here hadn't hold back!" said Gokudera._

_"Hmmm. I'm extremely upset about this. And I'm EXTREMELY IRRITATED WITH ROBOTS NOW!" cried out an all heated up Ryohei. Nevertheless, Tsuna was upset about it too._

_"Tsuna." Reborn called out to the boy. "Look." the hit man said while pointing at the sand. As the others motion to his direction, they came to a halt after seeing a crumpled paper with legible words that read: "**Time is Everything. Use it wisely.**"_

_"What the hell?" cursed Gokudera nearly as annoyed as Ryohei. "Is this some kind of prank? Thats stupid! Who the bloody hell would try to give us a piece of crap of advice right after the Tenth almost got himself killed?!" the silver-head snapped._

_ "Maa, Maa... I'm sure theres an explanation to this, right, Tsuna?" asked a cheerful Yamamoto._

_But Tsuna wasn't sure at all. _

_How can there be a good reason when: One, There was an explosion; Two, An enormous robot was in the basement for a purpose and started to attack them; Three, Tsuna couldn't move to help out once he got there; Four, He was aimed as a training toy; Five! The ROBOT was set to self-destruct and they could've been blown into hotdogs if his friends were too stubborn to move. _

_Now which one has a good explanation to everything? None._

_Apparently, their belongings were good enough to set a bonfire. But let's not go there. What should be bothering them now is why they were attacked. And how? It was a private vacation for the guardians away from the others._

_ Though Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo had their excuse. One more thing that disturbed them the most: Why did it only set an attack meant for Tsuna?_

_They decided to think it over until they get back home. The beach was far dangerous than before._

_They'll have to sleep outside till dawn and apologize to the owner of this luxurious beach house only rich ones can afford and find a proper way to show their sincerity. _

_Now that Tsuna thought about it, how was he supposed to pay the owner?_

_ Supposedly, he'll have to work and earn for it until summer calls off by next week.__"Don't worry. I'll cover up for you..." Reborn said while looking at all their belongings burnt in ashes. "Reborn... Thank you so much!" the brunette cheered up after his tutor mentioned those words from his mouth._

_"... But you'll have to repay me with an entire training session this weekends. Double time. No slacking off. The whole day." the hit man finished with a sign of evil behind him. _

_Completely taken aback from the cruelty of the other, Tsuna fell on his knees and cried out loud. "Reborn YOU SPARTAN!"_

**End of Flash Back**_  
_

* * *

_"Honestly, Tsuna. You shouldn't expect the least expected from Reborn. Once a spartan, always a spartan."_ Tsuna told himself that until he walked out of the bath tub and dressed up for bed.

"I wonder where Reborn went? Hmm... Well, he'll be back tomorrow for sure." with that the boy climbed up to bed and lied down to slowly get rid of his drowsiness.

* * *

**Time: 11: 59 pm**

**Area: Mansion of Giglierno**

"So you're saying that..You, Sawada and his friends almost got eliminated by a monstrous robot that self- destructs?" Skull asked with his arms crossed around his chest while slouching in his chair.

The Ex-Arcobalenos were all assembled by Reborn upon suggestion that it holds an important issue. They were all seated in different directions of the table in their own seats.

Reborn, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood to sit down. Therefore, he leaned across a wall afar from the others to maintain his distance. It wasn't unusual for the others since it was normal for them.

Yuni came in with a tray of cookies and milk to soften the atmosphere. She handed down their share evenly to each of them.

"Oy, Reborn! Are you paying any attention, kora?"Colonello was getting swiftly bored doing nothing but waiting for further info from the hit man before them.

Only then had Reborn gained consciousness of their faces staring at him. He lifted his head at the group awaiting his answer.

"Oh, you're still here?" he asked bluntly.

The yellow-head slammed his palm on the table rather furious, cursing, "The hell, Reborn?! This is about your students isn't it, kora? Quit wasting our asses on this good-for-nothing chair and get to the point!" he growled impertinently maintaining his calmness.

"Colonello. Mind your manners." Fon, who was seated next tot he other, scolded. "I will not tolerate such a behavior presented in disrespect."

Realizing his rudeness, Colonello sat down back to his chair without another word escaping his mouth.

"Uncle," Yuni started, "We know how close your relationship has been with Sawada-san, but..." she paused for a moment then looked up at the man, "If there's anything thats bothering you. Don't hesitate to ask help from us."

"Thank you, Yuni. I'd appreciate that."

"So...", Skull interrupted, "Why is it so that Sawada was the only one affected by the radiation given out? I mean, You did mention that it was somehow similar to the one given to us by Verde during the Arcobaleno trial, right?"

"For once, I agree with the idiot." Lal Mirch said.

"Hey, hey. I've got brains too, you know!" the other argued but found no reason to continue it.

"All I can say," Reborn answered, " is that this kind of device was specially made for Tsuna and Tsuna alone."

"But how sudden." Fon protested showing a bit of doubt.

"Furthermore," the man added, "It doesn't store the same sensation compared to the Anti Tri-ni-set radiation entirely. I believe there was something added to it."

"In what way do you mean by 'Something'?" Lal Mirch asked rather in a curious manner.

"I can't explain."

"That's absurd to hear, Reborn." someone in the room has entered the conversation. It was Verde.

"Verde? What took you so long to get here?" Lal Mirch snapped from his surprise visit.

The scientist chuckled in amusement from the shocked faces he was getting - excluding Reborn.

"I've been here the whole time-Apparently, I've been staying underneath the area to stay more hidden."

"Just tell us what you have to say, kora." Colonello said with slight disinterest on whatsoever the other has to say.

"Well," Verde began, adjusting the nose piece of his glasses to his bridge, "By all means, Vongola Decimo shouldn't be completely disturbed from the radiation even given the thought that it seemed rather antithetic to the ones I gave you."

"What do you mean?" Fon questioned.

"To be concrete, it was you, Reborn, who taught the boy how to overcome numerous pains depending on the situation he was in. This should have been natural for him; Moreover, you should all be aware that it should stay normal for the boy and should have surfaced by now, no?"

The others gave each a quick glance and nodded in agreement. Verde did have a point. Though, they dared not question if Reborn's training had an error or not.

"However you see it, I was asked to train Tsuna physically and spiritually. After all, he's still learning a lot." Reborn defended his title as the boy's tutor.

"Yes, I must agree. But, I doubt one thing. How can the world's greatest mafioso fail to see that his student failed in hurting the pain inside? For example: The electricity you put on him as a daily training in his studies should be possible. He was used to it."

The others knew where this was going and thought it was a bad idea for Verde to utter such words.

"I respect your skills, Reborn. I really do. But I cannot say the same thing for your student. He can cause your name to a breakdown and-"

Right before he finished his statement, a loud gunshot was heard inside the room. A bullet nearly scratched the victim's ear which landed only a few centimeters away from him.

"Uncle Reborn?" a shocked Yuni stared at Reborn holding on to Leon, who then transformed into a gun.

"Watch that mouth, Verde. Such petty words can cause you to succumb."

The taller man turned around gesturing to leave the area. "I'll give you more information once I've cleared out the current problem. Good evening."

Never have they seen Reborn provoked before. It was a rare opportunity.


	3. Chapter 2: Hospital rampage

**Author: Lusingato Cuore**

**Pairing: R27, slight for other shippings**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Anxiety**

**HEY! I'm really sorry for not updating at all for so long now. I was kinda in a bad mood about being a fujoshi... Hope you had better things to read when I wasn't around. Anyways... This chapter still isn't capable of wearing the hardcore tiara yet. I'm still giving off information about the story before I can actually get to what your mad minds are craving for. eheh. (e.e) Also another excuse is that I've been reading some of my favorite fanfics of some authors. Tsumanagata! (_ _)**

**It seems a review has asked me a question I wasn't expecting:**

**Interrogator: R3iga1004  
Question: i dont understand what verde said to reborn " He can cause your name to a breakdown and-" i dont understand about it?**

**Answer: Well, I apologize for the sudden confusion on your brain. (_ _) BOW It means that Tsuna might cause Reborn's name to a stop. Meaning his title might be affected. Verde can be idiotic sometimes when taking out bull from his mouth without given a second thought. If you still don't get what I mean... Then you can ask again for 5x only.**

**I have updated an extra. I'm sorry if you're beginning to be impatient over the real thing. But please hold on for now. This isn't easy for us authors to find pleasure for your own sustaining needs. ****Some words you aren't familiar with are given ahead meaning:**

**_La morte dell'anima- The Death of the Soul_  
**

**Anyways, please enjoy~ (='v'=)**

* * *

**Time: 8:20 am**

**Area: Namimori, Japan**

The sweet breeze, the birds chirping, the children laughing like a days spring. All could have been for a splendid morning-but not for Tsuna. He was running late for about 20 , his buddies were with him as well.

"Please forgive me, Tenth! I should have woken you up earlier! But seeing how tired you looked made me stop! I'm terribly sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera couldn't help but continuously apologizing along the way to school.

"It's alright, Gokudera-kun. I'm one to blame for sleeping late last night." Tsuna replied as he went on heading to school with his companions. _Gosh! Why did I stay wake anyway? _He thought mentally trying remembering the reason.

"Haha! You should join the sports festival this year,Tsuna. You look like you'll win the running contest for sure!" Yamamoto said cheerfully while catching up with the others.

The school was visible on sight. Tsuna noticed that Hibari wasn't guarding the entrance gate. Instead, it was his assistant, Kusakabe.

"..." Kusakabe stood silent upon their arrival.

_Hibari-sans not here? Thats new._ Thought the brunette as they were signaled to stop by the other.

"_Sigh..._ Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. You're late. Again." the prefect's assistant didn't seemed surprised by their tardiness. He was used to it.

"I'm sorry, Kusakabe-san!" the boy respectfully bowed his head in a 90 degree manner.

The other didn't seemed bothered. After all, he's not as harsh as his leader. Though he remains loyal to him. The tall man took a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and started jotting down their names and kept it in his pocket again.

"Okay, you're free to go." he said.

"E-eh?" Tsuna asked with a questioned look on his face.

"I'm not actually capable of beating students like Kyo-san. So, I'll just hand this down to him instead."

"O-oh." guess they'll still need to face Hibari's wrath after all.

"Well, you better get going. Homeroom is almost over."

"Ah, right. Thank you very much."

* * *

**Time: 9:30am**

**Area: Sawada Residence**

"Maman. I'm back. Sorry if I wasn't around yesterday." Reborn was back. He took out his shoes and placed it in the corner where everyone one else does.

"Ah, Reborn-kun! Welcome back! It's alright, Tsu-kun told me you had to go see your friends." the loving Sawada housewife said with a gleeful smile.

"Oh," he looked around the room, "He left late again, didn't he?"

"Mmm yes. He was really worried about you last night."

"'Worried'?" the other seemed a bit surprised. He was just gone for one night.

"I see. Well, I'm going to get some rest now." he turned directing himself to the bedroom of his. Nana thought Reborn was big enough to have a room for his own. So, they constructed a new one.

"Ah, you're not hungry?"

"No thank you. I'm quite tired right now."

"Hmmm... Okay. Oh yes, I'm going shopping~ The kids and Bianchi-chan are coming. Wanna tag along?"

"I'll pass."

"Oh, well, anything I can get you then?"

"Just the usual. Espresso milk."

"Alright~! Bianchi-chan we're leaving now."

Nana and the rest already left. Leaving the other behind in the house. It was really quiet and peaceful. Reborn jumped on his sofa as he waited.

"_Hmm... It's nice to live in a quiet household once in a while_" the hit man thought as he glanced around from one corner to another of his own room. Reborn's room was really tidy- no, more like it's really spotless. Even if you try to bring a germ detector, you'r result will be in zero percentage.

Reborn stared at the ceiling reminiscing about the occurrence that happened two weeks ago. "Why hasn't anything else happened so far?"

He sat up from the comfy furniture and extended his hand to an adjacent drawer. He opened it and pulled out a paper of the event that read the same advice: _"_**_Time is Everything. Use it wisely."_**

"Tsk." the man grimaced. He spent various minutes to solve this little note. Heck, it was irritating, he had to walk around the room with the note to gain some idea. Then it struck him.

"Damn!" he began running downstairs.

"Ah, Reborn-kun! We brought you your milk~" Nana said while handing it out.

"Thank you, Maman. I need to go somewhere for now."

"Eh? Aren't you still tired?"

"I took a little nap. I'll see you later then." Reborn said and shut the door when he stepped outside.

"Reborn seems looks like he's in a hurry." Bianchi said while glancing at the door.

"Well, Reborn-kun was always a busy boy. Come on, I want to show this new article in the women's magazine~ they have a new set of dresses that might suit you, Bianchi-chan." Nana said with her hands together with a joyful face.

"Oh? I'd like to see that."

* * *

**Time: 12:25 pm**

**Area: Namimori Middle School, Roof Top**

"Octopus-head! Give me your share of your bento! I'm EXTREMELY hungry!" the wild senior among the four yelled as Gokudera tries to get his lunch away from the other's treacherous hands.

"Ack! Back off, Turf-top! You should've went and bought your own in the cafeteria!"

"There were too many people!" Ryohei shouted while trying his best to fully take hold of the food tempting him.

"That's your fault, IDIOT!"

Yamamoto just laughed at the matter and Tsuna tried to break them away like he usually does when they argue about such things. "G-Guys! Don't squabble about the food!" the boy said despite the fact that they were already ready to battle over it instead.

"Herbivores."

The situation was interrupted by a specific skylark- which could make things even worse than it was now.

Tsuna abruptly turned his head in complete alertness og the other's presence. "H-Hibari-san!?"

"Tch. What do you want bastard?"

"Hey there, Hibari!"

"Hibari! Are you here to join the fight?"

The prefect was getting aggravated by the noise they were creating all at once. Tsuna gestured them to be quiet but realized it didn't work. The boy glanced at the other who already had his tonfas ready on grip.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said giving a cold glare at Tsuna. "You were late this morning without any reprimand received. And because of that, I shall bite you to death."

"_Hiiee! Kusakabe-san did say that he was going to give the list to Hibari-san! Why did I even forget about it?!"_

"Bastard! You leave the Tenth alone! Or I'm going to blow you up!" Gokudera growled at the raven haired prefect with his dynamites in his hands.

Hibari left no sign of apprehension on what the other said and focused on the herbivore shaking in fear right in front of him.

Tsuna was already praying that he wouldn't be beaten up- hopefully not as bad as it was the last time. He knew Hibari wasn't the type of guy to let anyone of the hook of death. At all.

Among all the pitiful herbivores he has bitten, Tsuna was his absolute target to everything. The boy prayed to whoever was watching him from above to send him a miracle.

His prayer was soon confirmed when the door opened a bruised Kusakabe; Although, Tsuna was thankful for his arrival, he wondered what had happened to him. He soon realized the reason and felt guilt lurking inside of him.

"Kyo-san! I have desperate news!"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya,", Hibari began with a deathly aura wafting around his body and soul, "What kind of excuse do you bring right now? Do you wish for another punishment?" he said with eyes not leaving the other.

Kusakabe bowed as a sign of apology and lifted his head once more before his leader kills him.

"Kyo-san, a student has been attacked not long ago. He is severely injured and is detained in the hospital. The doctor suggests you go see something very peculiar."

After he finished, Hibari glanced at the herbivores before keeping his weapon and turned around to follow the other. "We're not finished yet, herbivores." He took a quick look at Tsuna who looked at him too. "I will have you responsible for your so-called friends, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The boy flinched a bit from the warning the skylark just said as he and his assistant left the area. He was lucky to relax a bit took a deep breath as he gained back his calmness.

"_… I wonder what happened to the victim…_" Tsuna began to wonder what crashed up in the Hospital. "Tenth," the boy's attention was drawn back to reality wherein his right-hand-man and his other friends were right in front of him. "Ah, yes?" he asked. The silver head boy seemed really inquisitive on what he was about to say and said it clearly in carefully.

"Why don't we see what's going on in the hospital?" Tsuna was moderately stunned of the other's sudden idea. He tried to fix on whether they should see or not?After all, his inquiring thoughts were growing as much as Gokudera's. But there is always a consequence depending on their deed. And one thing's for sure, Hibari will bite them to death for skipping class.

Just the thought about such a possibility sent a shudder on his skin down to his feet; No way does he want to retrieve the fear he felt a while ago.

His thoughts were soon intruded when Yamamoto chimed in the conversation, "I agree, Tsuna. It's really rare to have our schoolmates badly injured in the hospital. I suppose it's got something to do with other mafiosos." he said.

Tsuna caught a hint of worry in the baseball varsity's eyes and thought that maybe it did have something to do with the mafia. He came to an approving nod which alerted them to follow him to the hospital.

"Sawada,", Ryohei interrupted, "I'm going to stay here in case something might happen. I need to watch Kyoko as well. You go on without me. And..." he took a deep breath and yelled, "BEAT UP THOSE BASTARDS TO THE EXTREME!".

"Don't worry Onii-san. We'll be heading out now."

They all went back downstairs from the rooftop of the school as they went their separate ways: Ryohei going back to class and keeping a close look out and Tsuna, along with his friends sneaked out to their destination. Without any of the other disciplinary students finding them.

* * *

**Time: 12: 42 pm**

**Area: Namimori Hospital, Hallways**

It took the three twenty-two minutes to reach the spot since they tried to hide from anyone who might notice them.

Knowing that Hibari even assigned his minions to every part of Namimori in search for students who bunked school, he is indeed a threat to the knew walking in normally would be wrong when the workers are under the prefect's orders; Luckily, Gokudera had an idea.

A janitor was strolling along an empty hall whistling to himself a famous song. He continued with the melody until he felt a tight hold on his collar dragging him to a restricted room. "W-what do you want from me?!" he demanded although his tone left a fragment of jitters along the way.

"Pipe down! I want answers and now." Gokudera hissed to refrain the other from shouting for help.

"G-Gokudera-kun..? I think this is a bad idea..." Tsuna said quietly to avoid more trouble.

"C'mon Gokudera, the guy's frightened to death..." Yamamoto added to make the silver-head realize what he's doing.

"Shut up baseball freak!" turning his head back to the poor worker he ordered, "Which room to the student that was found injured earlier?"

The janitor wasted no time to spare his life and replied. "I-In room 200! Please... don't kill me! I have a grandmother and a sister to feed!"

Gokudera let go of the collar a bit harshly yet slowly and gave his last warning, "If you tell anyone, You're DEAD."

The man gave a quick nod and ran away as fast and far as he could. The bomber faced at his beloved boss with a slight grin forming on his lips. "We have the room number now, Tenth!"

Tsuna could just sweat drop at the act. "_Gokudera-kun is kinda reminding me about Hibari-san... Or am I crazy...?" _He disregarded the idea and went along to find the room.

They came across some rooms from one door to another. They reached the 4th Floor where they sought rooms labeled by 205 to 220. They continued to circuit through expansed places and finally found room 200.

As they closed in to the door they were a bit surprised hearing Kusakabe talking to Hibari. It alerted them to step back and listen to what he has to say.

"What do you suppose could be the reason for someone to do such a thing, Kyo-san?"

The raven head skylark didn't respond, his eyes still fixed on the victim. Gokudera tried to see what happened, but knowing the small opening of the door was rather little for 6 eyes to view.

As Tsuna converged his eyes closer to the student's body, he noticed something written in his arm in deep red. He stood there in disbelief; another message was spotted: **_"Time is ending, Decimo. Let us start the real FUN."_**

Tsuna couldn't help but shake at those words; he knew this person was after him all this time-especially, when he finally became conscious that the deep red was the student's blood.

Tsuna could almost feel his legs tremble from the scene. He just had lunch-now he's going to barf.

"Tenth?" Gokudera turned his head to the boy's direction and saw him running away.

"Tenth! Where are you going?" he called out completely forgetting that he's in an open area where Hibari can hear very well.

The door slid open, revealing a truly pissed skylark. "Herbivores… Who ever gave you the authority to let you skip your classes?" The other two backed away a bit for self-defense against him.

"Not only have you arrived tardy- you have bunked school, trespassed authorized places, created noise in the hallways and have witnessed an official problem that doesn't concern the likes of you." Hibari once again pulled out his tonfas as Yamamoto and Gokudera grabbed theirs.

"I'll bite you to death…"

"Tch. Bring it on."

"I hope we're not making this game too serious. After all, we're in the hospital."

The trio began their game as Kusakabe panicked on whatever their going to destroy and whoever their going to hurt.

**Area: Men's Comfort Room, Namimori Hospital**

"Ughh… I never knew I could vomit that much just by seeing that…that…" Tsuna vomited another of what was left of his lunch. His hands held tightly against the rear of the sink.

He twisted the faucet to set the water on for the substance to sink through and go back to where it belonged.

Tsuna left the comfort room and took out his handkerchief from his left pocket and patted it over his lips to get rid of some rice left. He kind of regretted leaving his two other friends behind with Hibari nearby. He felt uneasy of what possibility could have overcome them.

He resumed on his walk and found himself lost along the way. "Funny, the hospital usually wasn't this big. Maybe it's been awhile since I last visited here."

He came to other places with no patients nor doctors or nurses in the area. He was soon aware that whatever path he took, he ended up on the same spot. "Ok… Now I think I'm going around circles…?"

He looked around seeing no difference with the structure. But one thing's for sure, Tsuna new something or someone is messing up with him.

His hyper intuition was telling him to be alert at all cause. He mid-stepped backward preparing his X-gloves and pills. But before he could activate to Hyper Mode, the same voice has reached his ears again.

_"Kukuku... You really are ready at all times. Are you, Decimo?" _

Tsuna flinched at the sound and glanced around every corner if ever he can see someone close by. However, no one seems to be around except himself and the disembodied voice.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" the boy asked with confidence but with a notice of fear in his tone.

_"Kukuku... Don't be too cagey, Decimo. I'm just here to find a good playmate. And you seem to be a one-of-a-kind for my taste." _

Tsuna didn't know what he means by "playmate", but it really made him uncomfortable. Too locked up in his thoughts on what the guy said, he forgot to notice something approaching him from his back.

_"Well then, shall we try the game called La morte dell'anima?" _he asked interrupting the brunette's thinking.

Tsuna then felt an urge to look behind him and did. He witnessed a large human-looking creature with a scythe, unidentified dark face dressed in a dark robe crashing towards him.

Tsuna managed to escape the attack and rolled towards a door. You could confirm that he was in luck to dodge it without being in hyper mode. He tried to go on H.M. but kept failing due to the opponents fast attempts. It left him no other choice but to run.

He dashed away as it sliced the doors, the rooms and everything on it's way. "What the hell it this?!" he shouted while trying to outrun it in every way he can think of.

_"Kukuku~ His name is Odio. It means 'HATE'. He just hates anything he sees. Specifically human flesh. But ain't he fun to play with everyday?" _

Tsuna knew that talking to the guy wouldn't do him any good at all, his heart kept beating inside of him wanting to run away from this nightmare, but couldn't. He never felt so helpless at all.

_"Kukukuku~! This is just so fun to watch! Why don't we pick up the pace Odio?" _the voice demanded it and obeyed. Odio stretched out another arm from it's clothing and grabbed hold of another scythe. It was doubling the attack and the brunette felt even more scared.

_"HHHIIIEEE! At this rate I'm a goner!" _Tsuna thought as he felt it closing in to him. _"I don't wanna die yet! Not like this!" _he was caught off guard and tripped in front of a sealed door. It was a dead end.

_"Any last words, Decimo?" _

"P-Please... If you're here to give me a warning, just say it!" Tsuna begged as if almost about to cry. But the voice didn't sound merciful instead, laughed at him.

_"Pwahahaha! You look so pathetic! Is this really the Vongola Decimo everyone's been worshiping? HOW LAME! Pwahaha! And here I thought, I was the lousy one!"_

The laugh slowly stopped as it began sounding really serious as if you can hear a sound of disgust synchronizing in it.

_"Well. Killing you here would be like ending all the fun, right? So, I'll just let Odio give you a little damage like: Pulling out one arm, Grabbing your eyes, or... Oohh... How 'bout Giving you a wonderful X-scar on your chest? Or back? That would really honor the almighty Vongola X... Kukukuku..."_ he chuckled at the mad ideas he came up with.

"T-That doesn't sound like little damage at all!" Tsuna yelled back with complete fear finally showing off out of him. _"This guy... He's completely insane! Someone... Anyone..."_

_"Well Odio, let it rip." _the simple command made it response to lift both it's scythes to give a quick slash at the brunette.

Tsuna, too scared to move, closed his eyes getting ready for the worst to come. Only one thing came out of his mouth before it would hurt so much...

"Reborn..."

As it quickly laid closely to the boy's chest, a gunshot echoed in the hallway as it got more clearer to where Tsuna was sitting. He opened his eyes and was in shock- Reborn came to the rescue. Odio was hit right in the head- black blood splattered in the wall. Tsuna turned his head at his tutor seeing in his eyes was anger, murder... Chaos.

The hit man slowly walked to the creature as it tried to hit him. But failed as Reborn gave three more gunshots to it. Tsuna twitched at every sound of it- He saw a dark side of Reborn he never knew he had. He knew he was the best Mafioso, but never knew it would be this scary to look at him kill.

When Odio was finally dead, Reborn's eyes averted towards the boy. He could see him shaking with a lot in his mind he can simply see. He slowly walked toward the boy not realizing Tsuna was staring at all the bloods stains in his suit. He slowly bent down in one knee and leaned closer to his student and questioned in a calm tone he can make for today, "Are you alright..?"

Tsuna simply nodded not able to look away at the other's eyes. Reborn looked around trying to still sense the presence of the impalpable fool.

"He's gone now. Get up."

Tsuna did as he was told. But once he stood up he fell down again. "O-ow...". His tutor could see that his leg's were shaking like hell. But he didn't want him to think of him useless. So he tried to force himself to stand but failed and fell again.

_"He's too obvious. He's still in shock of what happened."_ Reborn thought.

As the brunette tried the attempt once more, he was about to fall again until he felt the other's hand grip onto his arm. "R-Reborn..?"

The hit man wasted no time to reply and decided to carry his helpless student in his back. He then began walking while Tsuna gave him a questioning look.

"You're a complete idiot. You could've died there."

"... I know..."

"... But at least you bought me some time to get there."

"Eh? Oh...But Reborn, how'd you know I was here in the hospital?"

The man didn't give a quick reply to the boy. So Tsuna thought it was useless waiting for one.

"...I just knew." he responded quietly to the boy.

Tsuna then remembered something he forgot. "AH! What about Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?"

"Let them be. They'll manage themselves. Right now, get some rest."

The boy heaved a sigh understanding that's the least he can do for the man who saved him before he met his deadly fate. Tsuna slowly leaned his head on Reborn's shoulder and gently dozed off to sleep.

Reborn heard a faint whisper then smiled as he caught the words.

"Thank you.. Reborn..."

But recalling what had happened to his student moments ago made him grimace in anger. He then stopped and looked at a gloomy tree as he glared at it with disdain in his eyes.

"If you ever try to hurt Tsuna again... I'll never leave any second chances for you to live... Enrique Figerno." After his last statement, Reborn left.

* * *

**Time: 01: 04 pm**

**Area: Deepest realms of Namimori**

_"E__nrique-sama, are you all right?" Lowell was entering the room with a tray of tea on it. He saw the face of his master filled itself with deep anger. He wanted to kill him. He despised Reborn for actually interfering with his plan. He didn't want to kill Tsuna yet, he wanted to make him severely injured until it was interrupted by his home-tutor._**  
**

_Able to distinguish that his master wan't replying, he settled the tray to his table and and left without another word to give Enrique a time for himself. Already alone in the dark gloomy room with nothing but a narrow window revealing a little of the outside world, the red-head slowly walked toward the tray and with great energy, slammed them to the wall with the expensive silverwares shattered in the floor and the hot tea spilled with no remains left._

_Lowell must've heard it but ignored. He knew his master can do whatever he wishes with what he buys then breaks it anyways._

_With his arms hanging lifelessly and body bended downward after the act, a small laugh amplified until it grew louder into a rather nasty outburst. "That was MAGNIFICENT! EXCELLENT! I never knew the so-called Reborn was this much of a challenge! I guess things are getting more interesting after all!"_

_Indeed was he going for another plot against Tsuna. He just needs to make sure when Reborn pops out, he'll entertain him more than ever with his student._

* * *

_****_**Dou da? I hope you can still wait by the time the next chapter comes. I promise that it will make you feel like something new in emerging~!**

**Tsumanagata again for the delay!  
.**


	4. Chapter 3: Preparation

**Author: Lusingato Cuore**

**Pairing: R27, slight for other shippings**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Anxiety**

**Hey there WiFis (Wild Fictioners), I'm here again for the chapter I promised you. It took me long since its a 6,000 word chapter after all. Though I still feel insecure in adding the mature scenes...**

**(e.e) EEE HEE... I don't know what to say anymore.**

**Moving on!**

* * *

**Time: 10:30pm**

**Area: Sawada Residence (Reborn's room)**

In the neighboring room of the brunette's was Reborn's, he was putting himself busy on the phone right next to him. He, so to say, was discussing things with Nono about the matter concerning Enrique's presence in Japan.

"How is it possible, Nono? Those attacks against Tsuna have shown enough proof that it was Enrique himself who caused such an indescribable upturn."

Hearing this between his old ears didn't stop Nono from listening vividly. He couldn't simply believe it himself either. A High-Class mafioso has actually left the Vindice prison safely? Whats worse - he brought in his loyal servant, Lowell, into the country.

"Reborn,", he began, "this is something I cannot simply explain myself. Why, no mouth can suffice the exact reason why this had to be so."

Back in his room, Nono's hand gripped tighter on the handle of the phone to prevent himself from losing his calm side. He had to be honest enough - Enrique is one of the prisoners he despises the most; Moreover, is he going to take revenge on him by officially annihilating Tsuna?

No doubt that he probably knows fully well about the boy's position in the mafia world. But the thought of what danger will come to the boy might be things that came unthoughtful.

"Nono... If this goes on, there might be a possibility that Enrique would take Namimori hostage as well."

Oh, true I must say, no one knows what Enrique can do to people. No one except Reborn and Timoteo. There are always prices to pay when you steal an opportunity for the good and bad; Just think, they might save Tsuna from the hands of sin, and possibly, they might see the world in complete mayhem. You can be now satisfied to know that having this prisoner loose was a big and unforgivable mistake the mafia world has committed.

But, there is still a chance, even by the tiniest percentage of possibility you can gain from it, this might come in handy.

"Reborn... If I may, I solemnly ask you to do me a favor. For the benefit of humanity... especially Tsunayoshi-kun."

If this was something that was worth doing, the hitman will gladly comply. Without any doubt, he gave his other thoughts away and thought of what the other has to say.

"I'm listening. So go ahead, Nono."

* * *

**Time: 6:30 am**

**Area: Sawada Residence (Tsuna's room)**

The clock went on ticking in Tsuna's bedroom. He was up early (which is a rare miracle) dressing up removing his pajamas to be placed in together with the laundry. He couldn't shake off the past business he had with Enrique and his so-called game.

He couldn't get a good nights sleep after that horrible day. He knew he had to leave for school sooner or later due to the fact that Hibari might catch him and beat him up again. I mean, this is the cycle of being late for school, and the brunette hated it a lot.

He still had an hour to sleep and rest; However, he didn't fell like it at all. So, he decided to do something while he waits for the right time to leave.

He took a look at his room and noticed that he had to clean it up. He's growing up, and he need to learn how to keep his room clean even without his Mother doing it for him.

Tsuna had to dress up in cleaning gear to avoid getting infected by dust so he wouldn't have any distractions. He wasted no time and tied up a hanky around his head, took out an apron from his closet and wrapped it about his waist and then gathered up his personal sidekicks: dust pan, broom, feather duster, bucket of water and a cloth.

* * *

Tsuna spent almost an hour cleaning up the area. There were times when he coughed and had tears in his eyes because some dirt was inhaled and some jolted against his eyes. Tsuna added some goggles to protect him afterwards. He was so attached to keeping his one and only room in apple-pie order that he didn't note the door opening.

Serious eyes watched as the brunette continued his work, a smirk formed around his lips. He leaned on the border of aperture and took a few seconds to observe.

"You seem really keen in keeping a simple property so orderly, Dame-Tsuna."

By that moment, Tsuna was under his study table getting some crumpled paper hidden underneath. Astounded by the man's voice, he reacted so quickly that his head banged on the top portion of the desk. The brunette sat up massaging his aching fore head as it vibrates in pain. Reborn, on the other hand, just gave a faint chuckle enjoying the little embarrassment the other has done to himself.

"Mou... Reborn, don't you ever knock at all?"

"I always do this kind of intrusion when its your room. So stop acting as if you're still new to this kind of stuff, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna wanted to reply back but thought it was a bad idea to do so. He sat there silent and carried on with the cleaning. He ignored the fact that his tutor was watching him do his thing while he started wiping the window of his room.

He went on in cleaning... Reborn was still watching... it was slowly getting to his nerves. Not once had he ever felt his body shiver just because eyes were staring right at him. No - madly no - this is not suppose to feel awkward.

Until he remembered.

He recalled he was rescued by his tutor just in the nick of time before Enrique's pet, Odio, was about to tear him to shreds. He then passed out reasoning itself from the sudden fear lingering inside him mentally and physically. Guess the brunette felt guilty for not even thanking for what the other had done (Even though it's just once or twice Reborn had ever offered to do).

"Reborn..."

The hitman directed his eyes at the him at the sound of his name being mentioned. Wondering what the other has to say, never uttered a word until what must be said is said. Tsuna - on the other hand - by some means, still felt a little abash just to add the last two words. Why does he feel so disturbed in trying?

True enough that Reborn is the meanest person he has ever met. Nevertheless, he can see that he also can be of a whole new different person being the opposite of the evil side.

"... Thanks for saving me. I could've died if you hadn't gotten there sooner...so... Thanks again..."

With steel eyes looking back at him lazily, Reborn directly responded sarcastically back to Tsuna.

"Well if you actually did die, I would be decorating the house with white flowers, be giving invitations and simply accepting your condolences when I need them the least. But, everything should be fine that nothing like that ever did happen. So, you're welcome."

By such words answered altogether with such a tone used in his voice, this unconditionally made Tsuna twitch. He was humbly giving a 'THANKS' for what the other had done for him - and then the receiver would just THROW IT AWAY?

How nice, real nice. Oh yeah, Tsuna can see the light now; bells chiming after his funeral mass, people in all shapes and sizes dressed in black and white walking side by side with his coffin - how wonderful... Gee, he should really have his tutor give him a medal of honor before he departs to the new world.

"T-That's really nice of you to say... Reborn... I'm deeply touched..." trying to sound as tender as possible, Tsuna said.

"I wouldn't be," the other rejected, "I mean, how can you be so touched when I said it sarcastically? If you didn't realize, then I guess you're still the Dame- Tsuna everyone knows and talks about."

These harsh mixture of words has activated and brought Vongola Decimo's temper to a whole new level. Tsuna can't seem to live up with this personality the other is showing at all.

But, if uttered a word of backfire, Tsuna would lose his life. He should think before he acts upon what his mind is set to do - Heck, this is Reborn he's dealing with. No way in hell would he actually want to mess around with this slave driving hitman at all costs.

Apart from that, Nana was downstairs calling over the boy in a conversational war, "Tsu-kun, better hurry or you'll be late for school. I've got your breakfast on the table already, so, come down now. And tell Reborn-kun to follow afterwards. Thank you~" she resumed heading towards the other rooms to wake the kids who are still unconscious in bed.

Tsuna placed back all the cleaning sidekicks away and untangled his head gears and so to follow his Mother's orders. "Well, I guess I better get ready for school.", he said, with a still sign of annoyance from the chat they had earlier.

"You better head down while I get ready, Reborn." The brunette actually didn't want the other in his room right now. And for once, he was excited enough to leave home and walk to school even if there's a specific skylark named Hibari getting ready to bite him to death. But Reborn stopped himself for being pushed out of the door; His arm managed to grab hold on the knob before it successfully closed before his eyes.

"Well here's some news I got for you, Dame-Tsuna,", he said with eyes darkly looking straight at him with chills running down the brunette's spine, "You're not going to school."

"E-eh? What do you mean 'I'm not going'?" Tsuna asked with a bit of irritation lurking in his voice.

Reborn stood before the boy in a mighty position with arms crossed between his chest."It's just like I said. You're not GOING."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he's hearing with his ears, why can't he go? Reborn would occasionally let him go and be off. He needed a more possible reason to why this had to come. For once, he takes school as a responsibility.

"Nono and I were conversing just earlier. He told me that it's unnecessary for you to go to school after all that's happened so far."

Further enough, the taller man took out a piece of note. It seemed slightly crumpled from the looks of it. But that wasn't the case; written on it were words - no doubt - with the same lettering but of a different message.

"**_A new Day with LOTS OF FUN."_**

Tsuna gulped in an uneasy manner noticing the capitalized words. Just what did he do wring to make his life feel like a curse? This teratoid imbecile is here for something. And Tsuna just wished it wasn't with him what the other is looking for.

"W-Where did you find this...?"

"I found it in the mail box together with our letters and newspaper,", Reborn responded while placing it back into his now empty pocket. "Unfortunately, with the likes of it, you'll be dead if you carelessly wander outside the house without any defenses. Not even your X gloves are gonna last with Enrique."

"Wait... You mean the guy whose been doing all this... is Enrique?"

"I'll explain it later. As of now, just pack your things."

"Wha-? Where are we going?"

There was a short click sound as Reborn brought out his gun again. Tsuna was then briskly in a motionless state with the tip of the deadly weapon slowly aimed in front of him and his scared eyes.

"Hiiiieee! Even till now you're still going to shoot me?!"

"You're asking too much questions, Dame-Tsuna. If you want to know so badly, then I suggest you wait till we get there."

Still in complete shock and still not moving, Tsuna conceded with the taller man's suggestion - no, more like command. Making sure to still keep his composure, the brunette took hold of bags and other stuff as if leaving the country. He placed whatever was needed and followed his belongings up with some he hauled in from the bathroom. Just hoped this place the two are going to isn't something he would soon dare regret when his destined time has stopped.

* * *

"Hmmm... Tsuna sure is taking his time.." Yamamoto commented with eyes not leaving the window of Tsuna.

"Tch. Of course he is you bastard! If you feel tired of waiting for the Tenth, then just leave!" Gokudera bawled back at the baseball fanatic. But one of his other intellects was because he couldn't stand the idiots presence.

He always felt the dying will to kick this guys ass and toss him off a nearby river as deep as it can take him. Hence, he'd feel ashamed if his precious boss ever found out and would start hating him for that. So just to make sure things wouldn't go so far, the silver-head sent himself 2 meters away.

"Huh? Gokudera, why are you far away?" the raven-head gave a curious look questioning the sudden distance presented between. The other gave a glare towards the other and turned back his head with a loud growl. Yamamoto decided to leave it for now.

He supposes that Tsuna is really busy; Nonetheless, the brunette could be a bit agitated on leaving the roof after the rampage in the hospital... Though he was kinda thankful that their friend didn't know about the damage they caused at all. Tsuna just simply ran off somewhere and never returned back to them.

Finally set back to reality, Yamamoto caught the door opening up before him revealing a petite boy coming out of it. it was Tsuna. With a luggage?

"Tsuna? Where are you going with that big luggage?" he forgot to greet the smaller male after given the sign that his friend could be leaving for a while - or for good.

"Ah... Good Morning Yamamoto..." he seemed depressed while giving a slight bow of a formal greeting. Gokudera was surprisingly right beside the other. He seemed really horrified about the number of clothes and stuff sleeping inside.

"T-Tenth! Don't leave me!" he childishly crashed himself on the brunette's feet pouring out tears as it continuously expanded nearly making a puddle - enough for a frog to live in.

All Tsuna could do was sweat drop try wagging the other off him continuously. He heaved a deep sigh about the childish play his Storm Guardian was putting.

"Where are you heading anyway, Tsuna?" the brunette turned almost forgetting the presence of the other. He scratched the back of his head trying to wake up an answer of just an excuse. He couldn't come up with one - Heck, Reborn wouldn't even tell him.

Until another person came out answering Yamamoto's still-in-hold question, "Tsuna is going for some training with me somewhere." the hitman announced to the three while walking towards them.

"T-Training?!" Tsuna and Gokudera simultaneously asked reiteratively to the latter. It was quite unbelievably to their ears - especially to Tsuna. Gokudera got up on his feet and asked, the taller man.

"Reborn-san, why is the Tenth taking up some training when he need to be off for school?"

"Don't worry, I got some consideration from your principal. So it shouldn't be troublesome."

_How did you convince Principal Akayo anyway..? _Tsuna mentally questioned himself but decided not to bring out the idea of doing so. After all, he wouldn't know what to do if Reborn said he threatened their principal or something.

"Well, sorry to be rude, Reborn-san. But as the Tenth's right-hand-man, I have full responsibility in going with him - "

As the bomber soon turned his head at their direction where they currently were - they were gone with no single trace of them.

"Tenth?! Where are you?!" Gokudera bawled out his boss' name but was answered with a string of silence.

"Let it go, Gokudera, " Yamamoto comforted (well, he tried to) the silver-head when he was getting all apprehended by his friend's disappearance.

Knowingly there was nothing the other can do, since the brunette already left, Gokudera walked away with great despair. An uninviting aura drifting around him and whatever was nearer.

Yamamoto just gave a weary smile feeling a bit bad for the other. But he knew quite well that Reborn will make sure their boss will stay safe.

"Hey, wait up!" he called on to the other who was now a few meters afar from.

* * *

**Time: 9:45 am**

**Area: South Namimori Forest**

Tsuna was taking steps following Reborn mounting up a long staircase which is, by chance, longer than the one in Namimori Shrine. He heaved a deep-rooted breath gathering all the oxygen his lungs inquired, "Reborn… Hoo…" he said with thundering eyes gazing at his front.

"How come you get to walk all the way up so care-free while I'll have to spend like a whole day following from the behind carrying heavy loads with me?!" he bellowed with an angry pout forming in his baby face.

True enough, he was carrying for what almost seems like a bagful of weighty bricks. Reborn, on the other hand, was how do you say this? Holding nothing but Leon with him.

"Quit whining and keep moving, Dame-Tsuna." He retorted, "If this is too much for you to bear, then I suppose you want me to drag that lazy butt of yours all the way up with a bullet chasing you down?" he willingly asked with sharp cold eyes speeding down on the boy like a dagger.

"Hiiee! No, No, Never mind!" He hurriedly spiked up as far as his weak body can take him passing the taller man without giving a spare glance. Reborn gave a hidden sigh and simply followed but with light speed.

"Honestly," Reborn muttered, "You really aren't going to get yourself a woman if you're still this useless in the future. You can say I'm doing you a favor to earn you some muscles once you get used to bringing sets of loads."

Though he should be thankful to what he's harsh tutor is doing for him, Tsuna just feels infuriate with the remark of " get yourself a woman"; He just remembered that horrible feeling of denial he gathered from his ex-crush, Kyoko – an indisputably painful feeling that left him with a pang of failure in his heart.

Tsuna stopped before composing another tread in the middle of the flight of steps with his head turned down, and with his long brownish bangs concealing his eyes.

"You're right… ", He softly confessed, "I'm still this useless no matter what I do. I couldn't evade that giant robot back in the beach house; I couldn't protect myself from that monster that almost killed me to a pool of blood in the hospital – and worse…!" the last word made a rigid sound that caught totally the hitman's attention.

With Tsuna's mouth grimacing the way it shouldn't be, Reborn knew it wasn't far from obvious that the boy was exceedingly disgusted with himself. Tsuna took out a grieving breath, "What's worse… is the fact that I got rejected by the girl of my dreams…" he finished.

With the way it is now, the brunette was near to shedding a tear for himself. He didn't care; he just wanted to cry like how any other guy would if they were in the same situation as him.

He barely became aware of Reborn who was currently now standing in front of him. He clenched his fist and lifted it in a high angle and promptly smashed it down on Tsuna's head leaving a huge hill-like bump on top.

Tsuna, then, desperately rubbed it with his free hand to scare off the pain accompanied with a low whimper.

"I-Ite! What the hell was that for, Reborn?!" he looked up growling ferociously but was returned with a hand extended towards him ruffling on his hair. "You're really an idiot." Reborn murmured, "You really think that being this pessimistic would solve the problem? You still got your friendship running, right? So if it is, there's nothing to worry about."

Grabbing onto one of the luggages from the brunette's hands, Reborn lifted them on his shoulders with Leon climbing on top of his fedora. "Now hurry up or we'll both be in trouble, Dame-Tsuna." He commanded walking ahead.

He looked a bit surprised by the older man's behavior but shrugged it off and followed.

"You know," Reborn began once the other caught up since he was already carrying the right amount of bags, "Kyoko isn't the only girl in this world. You just make her feel like one. But I'll be honest with you," Tsuna looked at him with a curious look on what it is.

"If there was really a girl who'd truly accept everything about you; she'd be a really one lucky bride." He converged his eyes at the boy with a grin tracked on his face, "Because she'll realize how kind you are and how glad she should be that she chose you."

Tsuna didn't know why, but his cheeks were heating up from the way Reborn was looking at him. He slowly gazed at the floor watching his feet head up and quietly stuttered, "T-Thanks…"

"But she'll have to live up to the truth that you're hopelessly bad in things when it comes to romance. " He straightly added.

Tsuna was later angry for being insulted by how the other puts it that way, "Mou! I'm not hopeless in romance!"

Soon enough Reborn was facing the other a few inches away from the brunette's lips. Tsuna's heart was dancing crazily; the smell of the hitman's perfume was enticing and was rapidly attacking his body with contemplating ideas guessing in his mind. His lips absently biting itself from his skin, chills crawling down from his body, and mindful things unwanted but sadly drawing out from his brain. He could smell the warm, fresh breath the other had and couldn't help but be even more flustered.

"And how can you convince me wrong?" Reborn asked interrupting the boy's thoughts.

"I... uh... I just know..." he muttered unsurely.

"That's not convincing me enough. No wonder she ditched you." he replied coldly.

"M-Mou Shut up already!" Tsuna responded and ran snapped with his feet carrying him farther as he could go leaving the man.

Grinning by his sudden outburst, Reborn just followed calmly but swiftly.

Almost two hours have passed and the two have finally reached their destination. Tsuna was panting heavily because it felt like an absolute air sac in his body was getting weaker and was about to die out by the time he took another step.

"We're… Finally here…" Tsuna gladly said, his hands tightening its grip on his shaking knees.

He slowly lifted his head to take a look at their desired place; a helicopter was stalled in the middle of a platform as if ready to take off into leaving the ground – but Tsuna then stood there wide -eyed by what seemed to be that there was something – or should you say a group of "Someone's" in the area.

Reborn caught the boy's reaction and sought for himself.

He was having his eyes laid at a group of men in black suits with gold embroidery designs attached were standing in both opposite directions. Some looked middle-aged, but more or less was filled with younger, good-looking ones.

"Welcome, Vongola Decimo!" they all chorused in a welcoming manner with a 90 degree bow performed afterwards to show more respect.

"Er…Uh…" Tsuna didn't know what to say anymore. This is totally something he wasn't expecting to see in the end.

One of the men motioned him to a cozy chair with a round table beside for the brunette to sit down on, "Please have a seat, Vongola."

Then another one was approaching with a silver tray with a glass of lemonade with ice cubes swimming inside. "You must be thirsty after climbing those good-for-nothing staircases, am I right Vongola?" he asked worriedly after placing the tray on the table.

It didn't take long until a lot of the other men have drawn nearer; massaging his shoulders and his aching feet; talented musicians playing a delightful piece to the ears; and others were holding the hand of the boy charming him with their looks.

But all of this made Tsuna extremely uncomfortable! This was too exaggerating for him – not to mention them crowding around him from every angle. Now he knows how Hibari feels like whenever he's around crowds.

Until he felt a strange sensation rising up from the place. Tsuna knew this wasn't Mukuro, it felt more dangerous compared to the pineapple-head.

A strange aura – stronger than Gokudera's – was at hand. As the young men paused for a moment and dragged their eyes at their back, they were frightened by the strong and deadly glare Reborn was giving them.

They have completely forgotten his presence! They were down to trembling and not moving an inch afraid enough that the hitman might shoot them once they do.

"I was hoping to see a helicopter ready for taking off…" Reborn said with a resentful rhythm in his tone.

"But why the hell am I seeing a whole bunch of subordinates of Delano all at one place...?"

All of them were getting scared every time Reborn said a word every second. Tsuna was getting scared, too. Reborn didn't look like the type of person to take easy with – at all. He needn't to know why the other was like that; thus he was sure it had something to do with these guys.

"Now, Now, we didn't hope for this to happen as well, Reborn-san." A voice called behind one of the trees. With all eyes on where the voice was heard, a man stepped out.

Judging by the same style but different colored suit he was wearing unlike these weirdoes around him, Tsuna guessed he was their boss – long, scarlet hair tied with a white ribbon, greenish-blue eyes like he's never seen, and a white royal-like suit with a blue gem worn around his neck.

Reborn fixed a stare at the man as if ready to kill him anytime, anywhere. "I hope for a reasonable excuse you can come up with… Felipe…" he demanded angrily.

"And that excuse, you shall get." He said reassuringly. "Just leave my men out of this. They've been more than eager enough to meet Vongola, after all."

This man, Felipe, walked up to Tsuna as the men made way for their boss.

"A Great Pleasure to meet you, Vongola. I am Felipe Delano at you acquaintance." He introduced himself giving over a graceful and respectful bow.

"I deeply apologize if my men have been disturbing for you. I really am sorry." By the way he apologized twice; Tsuna can tell he really meant it.

"Uh… I don't mind actually…" crap, he actually did. Tsuna you gorgeous liar. But because he's too kind, Tsuna thought it was okay and just smiled back to avoid more apologies.

"My…" Felipe said as if interested in the boy, he gently lifted the brunette's chin taking a good look at him, "What Nono said isn't a lie at all. You truly surpassed the word 'Cute'."

CUTE?! Tsuna did not want to dare believe what he's hearing – this guy just called him more than cute!

Inching closer to the boy, he was soon grabbed by the back of his collar by Reborn and dragged farther from the other.

"I don't mean to disrupt this sweet conversation of yours, but we need to talk." he said in an edgy manner getting the attention of the other man. Relieved of what the other did for him, Tsuna was glad Reborn did cut-off their talk.

He didn't like the idea on what might happen next once Felipe was closer than before. Adjusting himself in his seat, Tsuna wished that his tutor could've taken these men with him - the men were back to their good own charm as if nothing happened from the time before. Tsuna could just wait and hope for it to end soon.

He managed to steal a glance at the two near a tree, judging by how they looked, the brunette figured it was a serious talk they were discussing.

Reborn's eyes were in deep focus, Felipe's appealing smile was soon gone once he mentioned something that kept them concentrated on the topic.

All the same, Tsuna thought it was best not to get him involved to that matter. He had other things to worry about – Enrique.

He might not know much about this guy, but he can get some information about him. But even if he did try, Reborn won't probably say a thing that could keep his mind running like how it is now. All the brunette can guess about this 'Enrique' is that he's got a BIG role playing the mafia.

There are still things he just can't figure out. Even that note from this morning unruffled with their personal stuff and morning newspaper has given him an increasing percent of worrying what he's gotten himself into. Though nothing has started since it came, it's possible throughout his whole training session this chain of unpleasant episodes will reappear anew.

Right - Tsuna almost forgot that he's got training to do - that's why he's doing all this. Reborn is preparing him for something up ahead. These collection of brain waves have soon gotten separated when someone was calling his name.

"..ola... Vongola... Vongola." the last mention caught the boy by surprise. Felipe was radiating with his magnetizing smile again, the brunette was sure it was just a side-mask he's wearing to kill the tension he had with Reborn. Deciding that it's none of his business, Tsuna gave in to his full attention on what the Delano Head had to say.

Felipe took out a silver pocket watch from one of his pockets and took a quick glance at the time and closed it and placed it back to it's original place.

"If you wish, we can leave for your Training camp right now -or would you prefer taking a minutes off?" He humbly questioned the boy.

Fair enough, with the look Reborn was sending him, it was obvious that he wouldn't get enough rest once they depart. But he'll, too, have trouble staying for a little longer, feeling the anxiety that it could buy some time for some of those scary toys of Enrique to catch up to him if he does.

Took a moment until Tsuna made up his mind, "I'd like to leave now, please."

They were taken aback, especially Reborn - though he didn't show any effect to what was being said. Nonetheless, Felipe understood without further inquiries to give.

"Alright, then." he gave a gentleman's bow and ordered all his men to start the flight. All respectfully left the boy - mostly gave a moments charm to him by holding his hand even longer which unexpectedly irritated Reborn. Perhaps, it's because he dislikes lovey- dovey instant times, or he's simply...? No, he wouldn't go there, he's got he's pride not to go to something unsaid but could ruin his composure.

He walked to Tsuna as soon as they all scattered in preparing, "I was a bit surprised by your decision. You know that you'll have less and less rest once we get to the camp."

"I know..." Tsuna responded looking quite disturbed, "...but if I stay here longer, he might give a shot to get to me even faster."

Those steel, black eyes gazed at his facial expression to see through him. Reborn gave a slight nod and got his hand soothingly patting the brunette's soft locks that he found very comfy.

"Don't worry, " the hitman said, "I'll see if I can give you time of your own there if you do good in your lessons." he finished with a promise he surely won't break.

What he hadn't noticed is that Tsuna was turning as red as the big circle in their national flag. "Y-Yeah..." he found himself whispering rather than saying out loud.

"What'd you say?" Reborn suggested for a repetition of his words. "I said 'yeah'.." Tsuna muttered turning even more redder like burning, hot, lava emerging from his cheeks to his ears.

Finally heard it, and the man just sought how cute his no-good student looked when mentioning it. He gave a light chuckle, "Haha.. You really are hopeless.."

"W-What?! Take that back!" the boy demanded trying to face the other ho continuously teased him until e's got full of himself. They barely even noticed the huge distraction they were causing for the Delano.

"They sure do look like a newly wed couple..." one of them commented.

"I'm not gonna disagree with that." the latter concurred. "No wonder Nono really looks up to that man for Vongola."

Felipe just smile at the comments he was hearing, "Now, Now, let us hurry. This is one of Vongola's biggest activities."

He looked up at the sky as if someone was watching him. "We'll see each other soon, Little Brother."

* * *

**Time : 10: 30 am**

**Area: Deepest realms of Namimori**

_Lowell was watching over his Master reading a book in the dark room. "Enrique-sama, you know it's not good for you to read in the dark, shall I get you a candle?" He asked as he got ready to get one from one of the other rooms. _

_"That wouldn't be necessary, Lowell." Enrique simply refused to the other with his his clutched fist giving support to his chin as he sat on his chair. He hated the light, honestly, he hated the day, which answers why he's kept the place all shady and gloomy. He had a rugged, old, dusty book on his lap as eyes swiftly read everything written on it. In detail - patterns, symbols, procedures - on what case this book is for, it is worth the trouble it can cause._

_"You're still in heart for that ceremony to happen?" Lowell asked with a hint of worry on the back of his throat._

_"Yes, all I need is his presence standing on the star. This will be the biggest ritual I am ever about to put myself into."_

_He continued reading the book and later closed it. He took out another book and started reading the beginning. Beside him were piles of books of every author but of the same goal - Human sacrifice._

_His eyes slowly left the book and stared at the picture of Tsuna on the floor - chewed on, scratches visible... blood "Don't worry Sangue, you'll get to play with Decimo soon." he said in a cheerful manner with sweet poison in his face._

___Enrique gazed lazily at the window covered with curtain. A half-lifted grin raised."I'm looking forward to out next meeting, Big Brother..."_

* * *

_ **SUMIMASEN!**_


End file.
